Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal: Episode 1
I'm Kattobingu!! (Go With the Flow, Part 1 in the dub) is the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Yuma, fighting for both his and his friend's decks, challenges the school bully to a duel. Meanwhile, a visitor comes to earth who is determined to give Yuma a hand. Characters Major *Astral *Kotori Mizuki *Ryoga Kamishiro *Tetsuo Takeda *Yuma Tsukumo Minor *Akari Tsukumo *Haru Tsukumo Mentioned *Kazuma Tsukumo *Mirai Tsukumo Plot The episode begins with Yuma walking along a rock ledge toward a chained-up, large door. It says that whoever opens it will be given "great power"; however, it will take what's most valuable to them. Yuma's key glows, and he wonders what is most valuable to him. He takes a few steps backward. The ledge crumbles beneath his feet and he falls. Yuma wakes up and falls out of his hammock. He sits up and looks at the clock -- he's late for school. He quickly gets dressed and runs down the stairs. He asks his sister why she didn't make him up. She tells him that since he's in junior high, he should wake himself up. He runs out the door, but gets stopped by his grandmother. She tells him to get breakfast before going to school. Yuma is next seen running to school. He is met by Tetsuo, who challenges him to a race. Yuma accepts. Tetsuo kicks a litterbot into Yuma's path. He trips over it, with his deck spilling into the street. The litterbots try to clean it up, calling it trash, which agitates him. Kotori is riding monorail above the scene. She denies knowing Yuma, calling him an idiot. At school, Tetsuo challenges Yuma to a few physical activities. He fails all of them. In class, Kotori asks him why he does it. He says that it's a challenge, and since his key (which was given to him by his parents) gives him hope, he won't hold back. She asks if that's really true, and he says that it isn't. However, he still tries his hardest. During the dueling period in school, he walks outside with Kotori and sets his duelgazer. A duel monster flies by, nearly hitting him. He says that one day, he'll become a duel champion. Kotori asks Yuma who he's going to lose against. He gets annoyed, and tells her that if he tries his best, he'll succeed. Kotori points over to Tetsuo, who is in a duel with Shark. After Xyz summoning, Shark attacks Tetsuo and wins. Shark walks over to Tetsuo and takes his deck. Yuma attempts to defend his friend, but Shark explains that they had bet their decks before beginning the duel. He tells Shark that he will become a duel champion one day. Shark becomes annoyed, and tells him that in order to get Tetsuo's deck back, he will have to bet what's most valuable to him. Yuma looks down at his key. Shark snatches it, throws it on the ground, and stomps it, breaking it in half. He kicks one of the broken halves over the balcony. Shark challenges Yuma to a duel. If Yuma wins, he'll give Tetsuo's deck back; if he loses, he will lose his deck. Yuma is back in front of the door. Once again, it says that in exchange for a new power, he will lose what is most valuable. Yuma wakes up. Looking at his broken key, he again wonders what's most valuable to him. At school the next day, Kotori asks Yuma if he's going to challenge himself again. He says that he won't, because he lost his hope since his key was broken. On his way home, Tetsuo tells Yuma that he shouldn't duel Shark. Yuma tells him that he will anyway, because his parents taught him to never give up. Tetsuo gives Yuma the broken part of his key, saying that he found it "by coincidence". The next morning, Yuma runs out the door, but gets stopped by his grandmother. She gives him breakfast. Yuma meets Shark, with Tetsuo and Kotori behind him. Shark was surprised that Yuma didn't run away. They both set their duelgazers and dueldisks. Tetsuo and Kotori are cheering Yuma on from the sidelines. During the duel, Shark is constantly bashing Yuma's dueling techniques. He says that Yuma doesn't have a chance to win, since his key is broken. Yuma says that it doesn't matter, and that he can still win. He rips off the key around his neck, and it begins to shine brightly. The key is back into one piece. He is in front of the door again. He puts his key into the door's lock. He gets flung backward. The chains break. The door opens, and Astral flies out. Yuma is surrounded by a sphere made of 99 cards. The sphere breaks, and the cards scatter. Yuma snaps back to reality. Shark, now possessed by power, is making an Xyz summon. He summons Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. After an attack by No. 17, Yuma wonders if he'll be able to continue. Astral tells Yuma to stand up. Yuma, quite surprised, wonders who the figure is floating next to him. Duels Shark vs Tetsuo The full duel is not shown. Turn ???: Shark Shark overlays Skull Kraken and Big Jaws. He Xyz summons Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (1900 ATK). He attacks Tetsuo (800 > 0 LP). Shark vs Yuma Turn #1: Yuma Yuma summons Zubaba Knight (1600 ATK). Turn #2: Shark Shark summons Big Jaws (1800 ATK). He activates the spell card Aqua Jet, equipping it to Big Jaws (1800 > 2800 ATK). He attacks Zubaba Knight, destroying it. (Yuma: 4000 > 2800 LP). He sets one card facedown. Big Jaws' ATK points return to normal (2800 > 1800). Turn #3: Yuma Yuma summons Gagaga Magician (1500 ATK). He equips it with Wonder Wand (1500 > 2000 ATK). He attacks Big Jaws. Shark activates his set card: the trap Zeus's Breath. It negates Yuma's attack. Also, since Shark had a water-attribute monster on his field, it inflicts 800 points of damage (Yuma: 2800 > 2000 LP). Yuma sets one card facedown and ends his turn. Turn #4: Shark Shark summons Skull Kraken (600 ATK). He activates its special ability, which allows him to destroy one faceup spell or trap. He picks Wonder Wand (Gagaga: 2000 > 1500 ATK). He overlays Big Jaws and Skull Kraken. He Xyz summons Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (2000 ATK). He activates No.17's special ability (2000 > 2500 ATK). He attacks Yuma, destroying Gagaga Magician (2000 > 1000 LP). Category:Zexal Category:Episodes